


october 27th, 2020

by lihdia



Series: october dreams [3]
Category: dreams - Fandom, my dreams - Fandom
Genre: Nightmare, Spiders, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihdia/pseuds/lihdia
Series: october dreams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002930





	october 27th, 2020

the first nightmare i’ve had in a while  
first i had a mr deeds wendys secuence where 1 girl had breast cancer and the other girl needed to slowly deflate them because of a diesese and so the girl with cancer had it shorter and when everyone was playing a game she told everyone not to go through her stuff and went to the piolets seat to cry topless and the breast reduction girl cam up and shared her story and made her feel better and when they walked back she said you guys better have not gone through my things ambit one of the guys was watching a homemade documentary about her and taking notes so she chuckled  
i walked to a park and was hanging around when i found eggshells and on the baseball fence on the front i saw hillary and in the other side i saw trump so i took the eggshells and smashed them on his face and then i say two patriotish stickers so i was going to make an x shape over his face but i felt a presence so i only managed to slip on one on the corner so it looked bad and as i was speed walking out i saw two confederate flag bumber stickers but there where a lot of joggers and walkers with and without masks so i kept trying to avoid them because my mask was too big and kept falling off and i eventually found my way to a line of people heading somewhere and i was near the front and i saw the back of anabelle and she was with people i had never seen before so i walked to the back of the line where i passed kim and then i saw tati and maddie and tati asked me to hold her water bottle and i took a sip because she had three and gave it back to her before she noticed and i got to this movie line where i was offered a three dvd set of walking dead with the bounds of a twilight song that was signed and i looked at the cover and a zombie popped up behind my dvd and i screamed but them the zombie that was on the cover appeared and ate that zombie but then only the dvd was holding him back from eating me so i let the dvd go and i ran . the setting was like a big alley full of my stuff but us people were smaller and the zombie kept running around until a spider oriented zombies showed up that terrifies everyone so i went running on going a secluded area where i dumped over a bag of my clothes and started sorting and folding but then the zombie was coming close to i ran to his dvd box and snapped the dvd in half which seemed to kill him and i ran back to my spot where i climbed the the top of my shelf and hid in the top area where i was cramped bu nothing could see me. the spider zombies ex crush saw how the huge spider zombie was causing destruction so she cam up to them in a pink flowery night dress and said how she always likes them and they would go out only if the zombie got smaller beth’s was huge and the spider tried to shrink but ended up falling on its face and the girl spider giggled and sauntered away


End file.
